A great variety of battery powered light sources commonly known as flashlights have been created to meet a wide ranging group of needs and demands. While the structures of such flashlights vary substantially with intended use, all generally include a housing defining an interior cavity which supports one or more battery power sources and an electric light bulb together with appropriate interconnecting conductive wires. In most flashlights, a reflector is positioned relative to the electric bulb and is operative to direct substantially all of the light outwardly from the housing through a lens or opening provided therein. Most flashlights include a switch arrangement which permits the interruption of power to the flashlight bulb to conserve battery power. In some flashlights, a time duration operative automatic off-switch is also included which interrupts the power to the bulb once the flashlight remains operative for a predetermined period of time.
A frequently added feature of flashlights intended to have some secondary use such as amusement is the provision of one or more color filters which are movable to and from positions overlying the flashlight bulb to alter the color of light transmitted therefrom. Often mechanisms are provided which permit the insertion of different filters from a selection of filters movably supported within the flashlight housing.
Through the years, various attempts have been made to enhance and improve the enjoyment or entertainment value afforded by such flashlights. Flashlight manufacturers have provided flashlights of different shapes and sizes often in colorful housings and the like to make flashlights interesting and entertaining as well as useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,121 issued to Schon sets forth MULTI-COLORED FLASHLIGHTS in which a generally conventional elongated cylindrical flashlight includes a battery power source and electric bulb and a generally parabolic reflector which cooperate to produce a light beam. A plurality of colored light filters are adapted to be supported within the flashlight beam and alter the color of light produced by the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,701 issued to Schock sets forth a LUMINOUS TOY having a light source including an internal battery power source, an electric bulb and a reflector supports an elongated hollow member formed of a translucent material. The elongated translucent member extends from the reflector portion of the flashlight and receives the light output therefrom. An elongated sinuous strip of light reflecting material is supported within the elongated hollow translucent member to reflect the light therein and produce a variety of light patterns on the translucent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,104 issued to Holahan sets forth a NOVELTY LIGHT in which a foldable light toy is provided having an appearance similar to a pocket knife. An elongated handle housing supports a pivotally secured extensible element which is made of a light conveying material. A lamp within the pivotal member is coupled to a battery source together with a switch mechanism which causes the extended illuminatable element to be illuminated in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,185 issued to Held sets forth a SIGNALING DEVICE in which an elongated tubular flashlight housing supports a battery power source, a flashlight bulb and a generally conical reflector. The housing further defines an output opening which in turn supports a signaling unit having a generally planar member supporting an elongated cylindrical rod of light transmissive material. When the light is turned on, the light output is directed to the cylindrical element to provide an illuminated member. Additional illuminatable members having different shapes and configurations are equipped with attachable bases to be alternatively secured to the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,737 issued to Meyers, Jr. sets forth a MOTOR VEHICLE HEADLIGHT INDICATOR in which a suction cup is attached to one end of a light conveying conduit and is securable to the headlight of a motor vehicle. The remaining end of the light transmissive conduit is positioned within the field of view of the motor vehicle operator to indicate the illumination of the headlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,525 issued to Sheehy sets forth a LIGHT TAILGATE FOR PICK-UP TRUCK in which a plurality of fiber optic lighting elements are supported within a pick-up truck tailgate such that one end of each is directed to an aperture in the outer surface of the truck tailgate. The remaining ends of the light transmissive elements are exposed to a light source with the effect that the tailgate elements are illuminated by the light source.
While the foregoing described lighting units have provided some measure of utility and amusement, there remains a continuing need in the art for an ever increasing number of improved, efficient and cost effective flashlights having an amusement character.